


Today's Lesson is Over the Human Reproductive system

by SpacedOutVeggies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Art student McCree, Chapter 2 Tags:, Chubby McCree, First Time Blow Jobs, I'm supposed to be studying for finals, Jesse is 15, M/M, Mention of Exhibitionism, Professor Reyes, Reyes is 27, Reyes is a biology teacher, Somehow this became fluffy, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, fucking against a table, mention of omorashi, oops this isn't actually that great, prepare yourself for legitimate love, they got caught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOutVeggies/pseuds/SpacedOutVeggies
Summary: High school 10th grader Jesse McCree has a major crush on his thicc biology teacher, Mr. Reyes. His friend gives him some advice, and Jesse decides to go for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a mess and so is this fic, forgive me
> 
> I copy & pasted this from my wattpad & made a few changes, so if this looks familiar, that's why. 
> 
> Thoughts are in italics 
> 
> I based the school format off of my school, so if ya read this and it sounds like your school, please don't look for me. I am ashamed.

Being a teenager was rough, but it's even harder when you're trans. Jesse officially started coming out this school year. He had his name changed in the school registry, and his teachers respected his name and pronouns. What a blessing.

His biology teacher, Mr. Reyes and his art teacher were the only ones to outright ask about his pronouns, and it made him extremely happy. He has formed bonds with them that are unlike any other bond he's had with a teacher.

His art teacher was like a second mother. He felt comfortable talking to her, and she fully supported him. She told him that if anyone was giving him shit, to tell her and she would sort everything out.

Mr. Reyes, however, is by far the best science teacher Jesse's ever had. He was passionate about the subject, and taught with zeal. He is gay, but not openly (He asked the GSA sponsor and she confirmed his suspicions).

 

"Today's lesson is over the human reproductive system."

A few giggles could be heard from the back of the classroom as Mr. Reyes clicked to the slide about male genitalia.

 

 _Ahhhh,_ _4th_ _period. The day is almost over, and I'm ready for a snack and a nap. In that order._

 

The structure of his high school is vastly different from the middle school. There are still 8 classes, but they're separated into 2 days. 1-4th period on A days, and 5-8th period on B days. There's a DEN period (like homeroom) after 1st and 5th period. Lockers are optional, he opted out of having one.

Anyway, 4th period Pre-AP Bio. Not a very interesting class, aside from the fact that Jesse can't control his hormones, and his teacher is, well, hot. Jesse sat at the very front, and closest to his teacher's desk. It was a blessing and a curse because he was used to sitting by himself at the back of the room, where he could make lewd comments under his breath without consequence. Now that he's sitting at the front, and next to one of his friends, he have to watch what he says.

The classroom was not built like a normal classroom. It had two sections. The one at the front had the desks and projector and the teacher desk. The second section had seven lab tables, and an eighth table just for the teacher.

"Alright class, does anyone know what this is called?" Mr. Reyes used his pointer to gesture to a testicle.

"Balls!" A random fuck boy shouted from somewhere behind and to the left of Jesse.

Mr. Reyes chuckled at this, but proceeded to as for the scientific term.

"The testicles." Jesse answered flatly.

"Yes, good job, Jesse. Now, the testicles are important because...."

Jesse stopped paying attention, and doodled mindlessly in his spiral.

He snapped back to reality when his friend, Hanzo, pointed to his paper and asked "Jesse, what the fuck?" Jesse actually looked at his paper, and took it all in. As soon as he realized what he had drawn, Jesse snapped his notebook closed and started denying it. "D-dude, it's not, it's not what you think it is, it's just, I, I just, it's not-" He got cut off by Hanzo laughing at him. "Jesse! it's ok! I totally understand. I draw that kind of stuff all the time." Hanzo reassured him.

He looked at Hanzo strangely. He wasn't sure he had seen what he drew in all it's glory.

 

_There's no way he also draws himself getting fucked by his teacher. He doesn't seem like the type._

 

"Just, you didn't see anything, ok?" Jesse looked Hanzo dead in the eye and he nodded.

Jesse turned back to the board, which now had a diagram of a uterus on it. Mr. Reyes was explaining periods to the class.

 

_If the sex-ed people won't do it, it's probably best to have the biology teachers do it instead._

 

Jesse followed Mr. Reyes with his eyes as he walked back and forth between his desk and the other side of the whiteboard. He noticed a bulge that wasn't there before. Mr. Reyes finally settled, sitting in his desk chair, his lower half hidden behind the black paper that covered the front of his desk.

Mr. Reyes was taller than Jesse by a good 5 inches. He had a stocky build, with prominent pectorals. He always wore tight pants that fit just right around his thighs and unusually big ass. It wasn't huge, but it certainly was bigger than most men. He probably did squats. He had a large number of tattoos on his arms, too many to count. He had nicely toned biceps and was muscular overall.  His hair was short on top and shaved on the sides. Despite his 27 years, he had a dad beard. (Ya know, the goatee that goes all the way around the mouth?)

 

_He's trying to hide his massive erection... God, I want to see that. Ok what the fuck Jesse, slow your god damn sushi roll. Not only is this man a good 12 years older than you, he's also your fuckin' teacher! You can't fuck your 27 year old biology teacher!!_

 

As he argued internally with himself, Jesse felt a heat start to grow in his lower abdomen. Just the _thought_ of seeing Mr. Reyes' dick turned him on.

 

_God, I'm a fucking mess._

 

"Yo, dude, what should I draw?" Jesse quietly asked Hanzo to distract himself from his current predicament. "I dunno, maybe you should draw Reyes fucking you some more." He teased with a straight face.

 

_Shit. So he did see. This wasn't supposed to happen._

 

"No that wasn't-" he started to deny it but Hanzo cut him off. "Jesse, like I said, it's ok. It's normal for teenagers to want to do their teachers. Cus, hormones and stuff." He gestured in the air with his hand before giving Jesse a pat on the back. "And, personally, I think you should go for it. I too, noticed his bulge. And, right before that, he was looking right. at. you." Jesse looked at him wide-eyed, but nodded thusly. "Hey, didn't you fail the most recent test? You could stay after school for extra credit~" Hanzo winked at Jesse and he promised himself that if this went well, he would bake a batch of cookies just for Hanzo.

Jesse nodded silently to him and started planning in his head.

 

* * *

 

Jesse stayed back after class to talk to Mr. Reyes about his extra credit. Mr. Reyes was fidgeting slightly at his desk, his arms hidden from view. Jesse was a good three feet away from his desk, leaning on his own desk right in font of him.

"So uhh, the chapter 4 test... I got a 56... Can I retake it? Or is there extra credit I can do to bring my grade up?" Jesse asked him as he shifted his position to standing.

"Yes, Jesse, I do believe there is some _extra credit_ you could do... Let me grab it from my file cabinet." Mr. Reyes got up and quickly walked to the small store room in the classroom. As he stood up, Jesse noticed a bulge in his unforgiving khakis.

Jesse groaned quietly at the thought of what could happen in the near future. He walked into the store room after Mr. Reyes and shut the windowless door. Jesse saw him frantically digging through one of his file cabinets. He had a sizable bulge, considering his tight pants.

"M-mr. Reyes, do you need help? I could look in the other drawer while you search through that one."

"Yes, Jesse, that would be a great help. I seem to have- misplaced the extra credit..." He trailed off as he continued to flip through manila folders.

Jesse knelt down to look through the drawer second to the bottom of the cabinet Mr. Reyes was looking through.

 

_Oh god. It's right there. It's right next to my head. If I turned slightly to the left I could..._

 

Jesse did just that, and he was met with a face-full of clothed erection. It was big, a solid 5 inches, and it was still in his pants. Jesse silently moaned, his breath stirring across Mr. Reyes' covered dick. His legs shivered as he shut the drawer he was looking through. Mr. Reyes looked down at Jesse, and he saw his face. Mr. Reyes' mouth was slightly open and he was breathing hard. His cheeks were beet red, and the blush was creeping down his neck.

 

_Oh god, he looks so hot... I can't contain myself any longer, I need a taste of him-_

 

Jesse shifted so he was on his knees, eye level with Mr. Reyes' dick, in front of him. Jesse reached up and undid his teacher's leather belt and unzipped his khakis. A groan escaped Mr. Reyes' lips and he tilted his head back in anticipation and approval.

"I'll take that as a yes, then" Jesse said under his breath as he palmed Mr. Reyes' twitching dick. Jesse freed the beast from the confines of his briefs, and it sprung up happily. He gulped when he saw the actual size of his teacher's throbbing member. It was six and a half inches long. He wouldn't be able to deep throat it, that was for sure.

"H-hey, Jesse you don't have to if you don't w-want to, I ah, I know it's big.. and this is probably your first time sucking a dick-- unh-- so- take your time, kiddo." Mr. Reyes was barely keeping it together. He was shaking and breathing heavily. God, how long has it been since this guy had his dick sucked? Nevertheless, he was telling Jesse to do what made him comfortable. And boy howdy, he was more than comfortable in this situation.

Jesse nodded and wrapped his hand around the base of his shaft, and pulled it down to meet his lips. He gingerly kissed the tip, earning a shudder from Mr. Reyes. He slid his lips down and around his tip, making sure to go slowly. The student wanted him to unfold before him. He pushed his mouth down further around his shaft, only able to swallow half of it. Jesse used his other hand to work his shaft as he sucked back and fourth. The motion of his mouth and his tongue sliding across his tip caused salty precum to leak out of Mr. Reyes' member. Jesse swallowed the liquid as he continued to suck. Mr. Reyes braced himself against the file cabinet with both of his hands. He was trying extremely hard to not thrust into his student's throat. Jesse peered up at him. He was sweating, his teeth were clenched, and he was breathing heavily through his nose.

 

_Fuck, he's hot._

 

Mr. Reyes came into Jesse's mouth with a loud moan. His cum was thick and salty, but Jesse swallowed it. Cum dripped down his chin and landed on the floor between his knees. He wiped the corner of his mouth with his jacket sleeve.

"H-how was that, professor?" Jesse looked up at him with innocent eyes as Mr. Reyes knelt down in front of him.

"Excellent" he grabbed Jesse's face and pulled him into a rough kiss. Jesse kissed back hungrily, but his teacher overpowered him. He pushed Jesse onto the floor and pinned him down, his hands on either of Jesse's head.

"Now, Jesse. You said you love science, yeah? Then why-" he quickly sat back on the floor, pulling Jesse into his lap "-did you fail the last test? Huh? You usually do so well on the chapter tests. Last unit you got a 96!" Mr. Reyes laid Jesse across his lap and yanked his jeans and American flag briefs down to his knees. "You got a 56 on this one, kiddo. There were 36 questions and you missed 16 of them. Guess how many spanks you're getting~"

Jesse paused and looked up at him, the teacher's blush had not subsided, and he could feel something hard underneath his stomach. "S-sixteen?" Jesse stammered out before him.

"That's sixteen, _P_ _rofessor."_

"S-sixteen, professor."

He felt a twitch under his stomach.

 

_Oh god, he's really enjoying this-- he's a kinky mother fucker! And a really good Dom as well. I might have to fail another assignment again sometime~_

 

"Good boy. Now, I'm going to spank your cute little ass sixteen times, ok? You were bad, and this is your punishment."

The anticipation of the slap was killing Jesse, and the hardness under his stomach kept twitching.

Professor Reyes reeled his arm back and brought his hand down across Jesse's ass. He cried out in pain and pleasure as Reyes reeled back once again.

"Three, four, five... Ten, eleven, twelve..."

Mr. Reyes slapped Jesse so hard that he left hand marks. Every spank made him even wetter.

 

 _I_ _'m a dirty fucking masochist. End my life. Why am I enjoying this so much??_

 

 _"Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen._ "

Mr. Reyes set his hand down on Jesse's throbbing ass. He gently rubbed it as he kissed the back of his neck. "You did so well, kiddo. How about I relieve some of this stress?" His voice was soft and calm as he massaged his butt.

"H-how do you mean, professor? Aren't you gay? That would mean you don't like pussy...  And I don't have a dick-" Mr. Reyes cut him off in the middle of his sentence. "Jesse, this may be cheesy, but I am quite possibly the hardest I've ever been right now. You, your sounds, your mouth -god that mouth- and your cute, chubby, little tummy have done this to me. Yes- I am gay, and yes- I prefer dicks. But the fact that you, a trans boy, could get me this hard? That deserves some respect. So, are you going to let me relieve you, or not?"

_God damn this man-_

"Y-yes, professor. Thank you for this experience, and I'm happy that I can get you so hard. It's like a superpower, I guess?"

Mr. Reyes chuckled at his student's little quip. He then proceeded to gently guide him into a sitting position in his lap with his back against his toned chest. Jesse winced at the sudden pressure against his sore ass, but he grit his teeth and bore it. The cool tile felt good against it, anyway.

Jesse kicked his pants and patriotic underwear off his legs as Mr. Reyes wrapped his arms protectively across his student's torso. Jesse sighed gratefully and relaxed against his chest. Mr. Reyes gently nibbled at his earlobe as he slowly massaged his wet entrance.

"This is nice... It's slow after what we just did. It's a nice change of pace." Jesse traced his fingers across the tattoos on his teacher's arm. Slowly, painfully slowly, Mr. Reyes pushed two of his fingers into Jesse's entrance. A quick intake of breath was proceeded by his motion. He steadily pumped his fingers in and out as Jesse breathed heavily against his strong, protective grasp.

"Jesse, you're a good boy, you really are. But I have to ask, how come you failed that test? Did you not study? Or was it on purpose? Did you know that I had a fascination with you ever since you gave me that painting you made?"

Mr. Reyes never stopped moving his fingers.

"I-I didn't fail on purpose. I didn't even know you liked me... I only did this because my friend noticed your bulge after y-you looked at me in class today-ay. And b-because I really wanted you to do m-me... I think I fell in love with you."

 

_I mean every word of that_

 

He turned his head away from Mr. Reyes.

The teacher used his unoccupied hand to lift Jesse's chin so he was looking up at him. He leaned over and gingerly kissed him on the lips. He didn't stop moving his fingers. He picked up speed as he kissed him, and added his thumb to his clit. Jesse quickly pulled away from the kiss and moaned rather loudly.

Mr. Reyes had the goofiest smile.

Jesse was close.

 

Right there, on the floor of the store room in Mr. Reyes' classroom, in the science building, on his birthday, Jesse unfolded before his biology teacher's very eyes.

 


	2. Que se passe-t-il ici??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Mr. Reyes get into a bit of trouble

After their first fateful encounter, many such happenings were to follow. Their favorite place was the storeroom, as it was the starting point of their relationship. They often made use of the numerous lab tables at the back of the room, and a couple times they used Mr. Reyes’ desk.

 

Hanzo was ever grateful that Jesse spared him the details of his first romp, but he was concerned about his friend. He was involved in an illegal relationship with his biology teacher, who was 12 years older than him. They were only able to have fun at school, due to the fact that they had no reason or excuse to meet outside of school. Hanzo was worried they would get caught.

 

 

“So, does anyone suspect anything?” Jesse asked Mr. Reyes as he shut the classroom door. “Fortunately, no one knows. I’d like to keep it that way. I’d also like to keep my job…” Mr. Reyes trailed off as he shut the blinds over the large window at the back of the room. Jesse turned the lock on the classroom door and covered the small window with paper. He set his backpack down, shrugged off his flannel, and pulled off his cowboy boots. Mr. Reyes followed suit as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. 

 

_ I can’t believe this is my life now. I, a 27 year old man having his mid-life crisis, am banging my 15 year old trans student. Granted, he is very attractive. His cute, soft, little tummy, his strong thighs- does he work out?- The way his hair falls round his face as I’m fucking his brains out, his stupid cowboy hat he insists on wearing, the way he speaks with that southern drawl. I love how he calls me Darlin’.  _

 

_ How did this happen. _

 

Jesse looked at Mr. Reyes, who seemed to be lost in thought, and took the chance to pocket a condom from his desk drawer. Jesse hung his hat on the side of a file cabinet and walked over to Mr. Reyes. He grabbed the collar of his teacher’s shirt and pulled him out of thought and into a kiss. Mr. Reyes snaked his arms around Jesse’s hips and tugged him forward into his chest. Mr. Reyes moved his hand up to cup the back of his student’s head as he gently withdrew from the kiss to move downward. The professor tenderly bit Jesse’s ear lobe as he pulled his hair back. Jesse moaned softly as Mr. Reyes made his way down his neck, eventually drawing back to pull off Jesse’s shirt. Jesse lifted his arms up for his teacher as he tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. Mr. Reyes traced the stretch marks on Jesse’s hips with his thumb as he kissed his collarbone. 

 

“Why are you so beautiful,  _ gatito _ ?” (kitten)

 

Jesse looked up at his teacher and paused. 

 

“... what does that mean? Ya know I’m takin’ French, right?”

 

Mr. Reyes chuckled as he pulled a confused Jesse into a hug.

 

“Oh, what am I going to do with you,  _ tonto _ ?” (silly)

“Well, fer starters ya could quit foolin’ around and bend me over the counter, professor.”

 

“ _ Si, lo haré eso _ .” (Yes, I’ll do that.)

 

Jesse looked blankly at Mr. Reyes as he tried to figure out what he said. He slowly tilted his head to the side and scrunched his eyebrows. His confused look warranted a chuckle from the taller man. 

 

“It means ‘I’ll do that,’ you baguette muncher.” He finished off his ‘insult’ with a smile and a soft laugh. Jesse couldn’t help but smile at the quip, as it was true. Baguettes were his favorite. 

 

“ _ Je _ \--  _ Je suis _ \- wait no-  _ Je vais fais ça? _ I think that’s right, gotta ask Madame Lacroix next time I see her.” (I will do that) Jesse puzzled over his cojugations, hoping they were right. Meanwhile Mr. Reyes used the pause to unzip his fly.

 

A soft moan came from Mr. Reyes. His cheeks were flushed as he slowly massaged his cock through his underwear. “God I love when you speak French,  _ gatito.  _ Will you do it more? For  _ Papi? _ ” Jesse swallowed hard as he realised just how much his French was affecting the man. 

 

“Uhm,  _ oui monsieur, je vais, por toi, p-papa _ .” (yes sir, I will, for you, daddy) Jesse wracked his brain for all the French terms he had learned over the year.

 

“I don’t know much, so I might end up sayin’ stupid stu-” Jesse was cut off by plush lips pushing into his. His face was tickled by a well groomed beard and he was moved backwards, his butt connecting with the edge of a lab table. Teeth crashed and the desperation for more was very apparent. The older man was kinky, but closeted about it. He came to terms with his language kink, figuring it was harmless. Some of the other ones however, he was very secret about. Like his particular interest in being called ‘daddy,’ or liking it when the person he was seeing wore a onesie and carried a stuffed animal and acted childish. Jesse fit the bill. He even wore a coyote onesie on pajama day. 

 

Jesse pulled his head back, lips starting to hurt after the frantic and rough kissing. Mr. Reyes hooked his thumbs in Jesse’s belt loops and yanked his pants down. He paused a moment to look at the ridiculous underwear he had on. Mr. Reyes stifled a laugh at how ludicrous they were. They were blue with stars on one side, and red and white striped on the other. What was so ridiculous about them was the bald eagle situated in the middle, placed directly over Jesse’s crotch. 

 

“What? I liked them…” was all the teenager could get out before his teacher burst out laughing. 

 

“ _ ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Niño tonto! ¡Te amo! _ ” (oh my god! You silly boy! I love you!)

 

Jesse stifled a laugh, his teacher was cracking up over his underwear. 

 

“First the american flag boxers, now these? How much do you love this country?” Mr. Reyes hugged his student, relishing in his ridiculousness. 

“ _ Mi amor, te amo. _ ” (my love, I love you.)

 

“ _ Papa, s'il vous plaît, baise-moi fort _ .. I think that’s right..” (daddy, please, fuck me hard) Mr. Reyes understood his request without knowing French. The blush in Jesse’s face when he said it gave it away.

 

“As you wish,  _ gatito _ .” Mr. Reyes slipped his thick cock out of his boxers, pumping it slowly as Jesse slipped out of his underwear. To Mr. Reyes, Jesse looked positively scrumptious. His hair falling around his face, his mouth parted, his face and neck flushed. Jesse was leaning against the lab table as his teacher pumped his cock to full erectness. 

 

“ _ Gatito,  _ bend over. I want to hear you scream.” 

 

Jesse turned over so he was bent over the lab table, ass up, slick coating his inner thighs.

 

“Oh, here, you might want this-” Jesse handed the condom to Mr. Reyes. 

 

“ _ Si,  _ don’t want to risk anything, now do we?” The teacher slipped the condom on, and angled himself at Jesse’s entrance. 

 

Jesse leaned back as Mr. Reyes slipped his hard cock in. He gasped at the size of the teacher’s member inside him. He was girthy and long. Jesse was lucky. Mr. Reyes began thrusting slowly, trying to find a comfortable rhythm. Jesse moaned as the teacher hit his g-spot, making him target that spot more. Jesse was by no means a loud lay, but he certainly wasn’t quiet either. His gasps and moans went straight to Reyes’ cock, making him thrust harder.

 

“ _ S’il vous plait!!! Papa! J’ai besoin de vous! Plus fort!”  _ (Please!!! Papa! I need you! harder!)

 

“ _ Plus fort! Plus fort papa!!” _

 

Jesse was being loud. Anyone In the science building would hear. Good thing it was after hours and (presumably) there was no one but them. Oh but how their assumptions were wrong. Just as Mr. Reyes’ cock twitched with release, and the thumb was removed from Jesse’s overstimulated clit, the door was thrown open.

 

“ _ Que se passe-t-il ici??   _ What is going on here?!? What are you two doing?! Mr. Reyes what were you thinking? Your job! And- Jesse? Is that you? Ugh, this school! First the younger Shimada and Counselor Zenyatta and now you! I need a drink.” The intruder, Madame Lacroix, collapsed in a chair and hung her head in her hands. She was muttering about how they were all going to hell in a handbasket. Jesse pulled his clothes back on, as did Mr. Reyes. 

 

“I thought you locked the door!” Mr. Reyes hissed angrily at Jesse.

 

“I did! At least, I thought I did!” Jesse doubted himself. 

 

“Madame Lacroix, it wasn’t what it looked like-” Jesse was cut off by Mr. Reyes. “No, Jesse, it was exactly what it looked like. We can’t lie when Madame Lacroix saw us!” 

 

“M-madame Lacroix- I know you and Mr. Reyes are friends, but please, don’t look at him any different. I was the one who seduced him, I started it.” Jesse couldn’t meet her eyes.

 

“Jesse,  _ mon cher, cher  _ Jesse, you are one of my best students. By far. You learn quickly, and you’re smart! You should know better than to have sexual relations with a teacher! But, I do understand. Hormones and stuff.” Madame Lacroix looked displeased. She was distraught. She walked in right as her dear friend Gabriel Reyes released himself inside his student. She would never be able to unsee that. 

 

“Amélie, I hope we can still be friends-” Mr. Reyes fidgeted with his hands.

 

“Of course, Gabe. But, please, be more careful next time! What if Doc. Winston saw you instead of me! You know he’s been trying to get you fired for a long time.”

 

“Yes, Amélie, I am aware.” Mr. Reyes turned towards Jesse. “Jesse, why don’t you go get cleaned up,  _ gatito? _ ” Jesse nodded and left the classroom. 

 

He walked down the hall to the bathroom. Jesse paused momentarily, trying to decide which bathroom to go in. He went into the men’s room. Jesse cleaned up the slick on his thighs and his slit. His finger brushed over his abused clit, making him shudder. Jesse was still worked up after getting caught. He wasn’t sure why, but the thought of getting caught again sent a shiver down his spine. He pinched his clit, a soft gasp passing his lips. He brought his other hand down and slipped two fingers in his hole. They weren’t nearly as big as Mr. Reyes’ cock. 

 

_ Ugh, Professor Reyes, fuck me. Fuck me hard daddy, I need your big thick cock in me. Teach me a lesson professor! _

 

Jesse’s train of thought continued to dirtier places as he fucked his hand, now with three fingers in. He threw his head back as more gasps and moans escaped his lips. He was sitting on the toilet in the men’s bathroom, fucking himself to the thought of getting caught getting fucked by his teacher. He came quite quickly, legs twitching and back arching. 

 

_ Wow, I really am a kinky dude. I gotta stop this before I get inta somethin’ like omroshi? Omrashe? Omorashi? Yeah, that’s it. Hanzo told me about it, something to do with piss. He probably likes it.  _

 

Jesse chuckled at his thought as he wiped his fingers off with toilet paper. He pulled his pants up and stepped out of the stall, he washed his hands and went back to Mr. Reyes’ classroom. He was glad to see that Madame Lacroix had left. 

 

“Hello Jesse. I assume you’re thoroughly clean? You spent a lot of time in there, young man.” Mr. Reyes pressed for answers.

 

“Yes sir, I was. But only because I was fucking myself to the thought of us getting caught again.” Jesse smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh! Thank you for reading my first fic on here!  
> I hope you had fun reading it, because I had fun writing it!
> 
> Stay sinful ;)


End file.
